thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Askes Questions
How many version of one character can there be? There may be up to 3 versions of any one character in game. However, each version of any one player's character must be distinctly different from any other player's version of the same character. For example; a young Anakin Skywalker, a Darth Vader, and a female!Anakin Skywalker would all be acceptable participants, whereas Harry Potter taken from the timeline of Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter from the Prisoner of Azkaban timeline, and a Harry Potter from The Goblet of Fire would not be enough of a difference. What if my character has special powers/magical abilities? • All powers will be dulled down, since they could have variable and uncontrollable effects on the Capitol and its authorities. Your character has no control over this. The Capitol does. You're welcome. • Powers will work ONLY within the confines of the Arena. Within the Arena there are three way powers can be accessed:1) Some Arenas will have locations and times when powers will be unlocked, per that specific Arena's design. Your character is free to attempt to figure out when and where those places and times are at their own discretion. 2) Some arena's will have a "hidden prize" situation where, if you play the game "correctly", you'll be rewarded with access to your character's powers, per this discretion of the Gamemakers.3) For a very large amount of money your character may purchase their powers back. However, this may only be done once the Game has come down to it's final week, OR only 5 tributes remain within the Arena; whichever comes first. Will there be any mechanism by which unpowered characters can acquire some shiny mind-powers, or will they have to survive on wits (and swords) alone? ''' Right now there is not any plans for this, however, depending on the arena this might change. '''Privacy? What privacy? • Nothing said or done within the Arena is private. Any and all characters in the game, have access to this information. Most especially citizens within the Capitol. • Nothing said on the network or around the city is private from the Capitol unless it is:1) Encrypted2) Face to face, in private; though remember there are hidden cameras everywhere, so you might want to go outside. Just in case. 3) Through handwritten letters How does the communication devices/network work? Are they like Gale's? Your character will get a device to the new network the Capitol has set up so that the whole Capitol can keep up with this very exciting never ending Quell. It is not the same device as Gale's, but much more like the Holo device. It creates and displays 3-D video posts (Your character can, of course, point the camera at the ground, cover it with their thumb, or whatever they like.) If they do not speak, they can write notes and hold them up.Anyone caught hacking or otherwise tampering with their device will be punished by the Capitol. This doesn't mean you can't do it, but please discuss it with a mod. Your character would need to be pretty tech savvy.Tributes will always be stripped of their devices before entering the arena. So can posts be filtered? Can we make "anonymous" posts IC? Yes, posts can be filtered. But the Capitol can access anything that is not a hand delivered note on paper, and "accidental network malfunctions" may occasionally happen, so be careful what you say and to whom.As for "anonymous" posts, the only way to do as such would be the old fashion (and highly dangerous) method of physically printing them off and pining them around town. But what if my character dies outside of the arena? In-game death is only reversible if your character dies inside the Arena. If your character dies wandering around the Capitol, unless the Capitol has a very strong reason to bring them back, your character is dead. Permanently. If you kill your character in the Capitol and come to us afterwards to try to work it out, they will still be dead. Will my character know they are going to come back? In their first game, no. After the first round, of course, new Tributes could be told by people who aren't so new to the game. Holy cow this is a lot to read! Do I need to read it all? Speaking of which, do I need to read The Hunger Games to play here? You do not need to read the Hunger Games to play here, but we seriously recommend it. It'll help set you in the world, and they're awesome, quick read.You do, however, need to read all of our posts. We know it's a lot. However, when we decided to create this game, we knew things would be way more fun if we could recreate a lot of the feelings that the Hunger Games creates in the books, while still making the setting RP friendly. We didn't want to overly plan out deaths, removing all suspense and a lot of what made the books interesting. (Spontaneous slaughter always keeps people on their toes, after all.) We also wanted to create, in and out of character, a feel of competition and advertising yourself as much as possible. So, we know it's a lot. But hopefully it's worth it. Which community is for what? Where is what information? [http://thegames.dreamwidth.org/ thegames] [http://thecapitol.dreamwidth.org/ thecapitol] [http://thearena.dreamwidth.org/ thearena] [http://thegamesooc.dreamwidth.org/ thegamesooc] [http://thecircus.dreamwidth.org/ thecircus] [http://gamemakers.dreamwidth.org/ gamemakers] The World of the Game Game Mechanics Joining the Game Nominations Tribute Release COMMUNITIES:: This is the network community. The network is NOT available to any character while they are inside the Arena. **You will note however, that this game is very heavily log-based, so it is very much our least active area.: This is the log community for any events outside the Arena, including training.: This the log community where the Hunger Game events actually take place; only tributes post to this area.: Your typical OOC community. It will include new Arena Posts, Activity Checks, Player Plotting Posts, How's My Driving Posts, the weekly death announcements/state of the game, as well as intros, drops, hiatuses, etc.: Meme and crack community. The test drive memes, as well as fanart, friending memes, and any other players submitted memes.: The ModsIMPORTANT LINKS:: Basic information about Panem and the Hunger games: In and out of character information about how the games are run, including information about the cornucopia, when and how your character dies, what happens when they die, how they gets sponsored, and their mentors and prep team.: More through information about who you can app, when, and how. : The post to nominate someone for more sponsorship.: Where and how to petition for your character to be released from the games into another position (such as stylist or mentor.)These, plus all the normal links (taken characters, applications, etc) can also be found in the userinfo of every community and in the mods account! Wait how do these games actually work?! follow this linkIf you , we've laid out how the game works, both in and out of character! So what if my character refuses to play? If your character refuses to play along, the Capitol will make them. They've done this for 75 years now, and your character is far from the first person to refuse to play. This can include manipulation of the Arena to corner your character into participating; psychological manipulation; the torturing of your character and their loved-ones both in and out of the Arena; and really, whatever the hell they want to do that they think will get you to play. The Games are the Capitol's form of entertainment, and there is nothing entertaining about watching your character hide in the bushes for 5 weeks, but it is entertaining to watch them try to dodge erratic, super-charged lightning bolts... Just keep that in mind. What happens if I die right at the Cornucopia? Is the game over for me? When your character dies, at the Cornucopia or later in the Arena, they are collected, put back together, then released into the Capitol. They are out of the Game for that cycle, but there will be plenty for them to do on the Capitol side of things, including training, parties, interviews, underground rebellions, and anything else they can find! They are going to be under pretty strict surveillance, but even that is not perfect. The Capitol is used to many things with the Hunger Games, but keeping track of more than 24 tributes for more than a week a year is not one of them. Can a character compete in the Games more than once? If so, do I have to re-app the character? Yes. Your character will compete in ALL the Games, sans the occasional themed Game if they happen to not meet the themes requirements, until they are dropped, or in-character move away from the Games. You do not need to re-app them. What is the IC and OOC pace? A week OOC is a few days IC. There is not a specific pace set in stone, to give you more freedom as you rp, but it should fall between 1:2 to 1:4. What other jobs are there in the Capitol? This is a decadent future city, but it is still a city and needs to run.The only career choice truly blocked is Gamemaker. You can apply for stylists, prep team, politician, store owners, craftsmen, restaurant owners...anything needed to run a city.Most truly unsavory jobs have been taken on by Avoxes, people who have been deemed somehow criminal by the capitol and had their tongues removed. If you are applying for an Avox, you will be a servant if you're lucky, and might end up in the sewers, or other unpleasant position if you're not.If you're unsure if a career choice works for your character or the setting, you can always drop the mods a line! Can Capitol Citizens "bid" on the tributes? Well. Yes. Yes they can. Due to the sensitive nature of this issues, it is NOT something the mods will be forcing on characters, however, character are more than welcome to arrange this amongst themselves (With the assumption the Capitol forced them into it).For those wondering what "bidding" is, it is not unheard of for the Capitol to force past victors into prostitution.They own tributes in all senses of the word. What do mentors do (other than tell tributes to stay alive)? Well, helping your character stay alive is what it boils down to. They will help you train. They will work out strategies to get you more sponsors in and out of the arena by manipulating your actions and publicity. They work directly with you and your stylist team as much as possible to make people want you to win. A lot of this will be hand-waved if your mentors are currently NPCs. The sponsor/credit system is based on activity, but you are free to NPC your mentor as being incompetent. Mentors are primarily former victors, and many of them are not in the best shape, mentally and/or physically. However, make sure you and players with character who are your teammates are all on the same page. It wouldn't make sense for your to have your character always decrying your mentor team, when everyone else is singing their praise (Unless your character is a jackass and the mentors have left them to fend for themselves, in which case, the odds probably aren't in your favor. And you might want to start kissing up.) What is the benefit of getting a weapon in the Arena? (Other than to kill people with?) The biggest benefit is food. There will be animals in the arena, and often they will be you biggest, and possibly only source of food. Beyond food, it would depend on the weapons. Blunt objects used to break open nuts, weapons used to help you climb. Ingenuity is you friend in the arena. Will there be interviews before the game? Not before their first game. However, between cycles, they will be getting plenty of publicity, including their own turn on stage with Caesar. What if I want to app someone like Percy Jackson who would fit perfectly to be from District 4 - can I request this? Unfortunately, right now, you can not AU canon character from another fandom into the Hunger Games world. What does the winner of the Games get? The winner of the games receives the option to no longer continue the cycle and be free of the games, and the vague promise that, if the Capitol ever finds a way to reverse the process by which they bring people here, the winner can utilize it. They can permanently opt out. Of course if you want them back in, the Capitol can always find an IC reasons to put them back in. Just discuss it with a mod. How long do the games last? Each arena's cycle will last no longer than 2 months, however we will adjust the length in response to IC events. If everyone dies in the first week, for example. We currently plan to run each cycle right after the other, however, if we sense burn out having them one after the other, we may add in a break between. Will my character know other characters' rank? How will I know their numbers? After your one-one-one with the Gamemakers, tributes' scores are made public, and your mentor would provide it to you before sending you into the Arena. Whether or not your character would remember a list of random names and numbers before being thrust out to fight for their life is up to you.After the first round it is very likely they would start picking up on people's numbers, especially those who do well.OOC, all the characters ranks will be listed on the Taken Character's page. How do I know who else has been assigned to my character's District? All characters, on the Taken Character list, have their District posted, along with their rank. There is also the District Association Post, which lists all characters by their assigned district. Wait, is that a Stargate reference?! ...maybe a little.